


Výroční schůze

by IzayaMoriarty, MollyKatz, SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKatz/pseuds/MollyKatz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byla výroční schůze.. se sestrami jsme se celkem nudily a tak jsem něco zkusila. Napsala jsem začátek na papír jen tak a poslala to dál.. no a pak se to zvrhlo v tento rozhovor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Výroční schůze

**JonesMoriarty - Molly, Anthea**

_MollyKatz - Irene, Anderson_  

SallyPejr - Sherlock

 

* * *

 

// +  **Molly přidala do chatu Irene a Sherlocka**

\-  **Ahoj :)**

\- Molly -_- Co potřebuješ, mám práci.

\- _Práci s bičíkem? :3_

\- **Já.. Ne po vás, ale mám vzkaz pro vás.. Chci něco po Irene..**

\- I kdyby s bičíkem, tak tebe se to netýká, Irene. A tebe tentokrát taky ne, Molly. Pokusů s mrtvolami mám pro dnešek dost.

-  _Třeba experiment s Johnem? No tak Sherlocku, pochlub se._

-  **Chudák John.**

\- Obávám se, že John by neměl radost z toho, kdybych vám o tom řekl... a není chudák, on si začal.. a nerušte, mám práci.

-  _Myslíš to jak jsi všem ze Scotland Yardu řekl, že jsi s Johne? Ano, to by se mu líbilo. :P A Molly, jak se ti daří._

\- **I když s ním začal John, ty jsi s ním.. Irene, daří se mi dobře, děkuji. A co vy?**

\- Busy. Jdu za Johnem. Molly, myslím, že jsi chtěla mluvit s Irene, takže nechápu, proč otravuješ mě. Sbohem.

// Sherlock opustil konverzaci 

-  _Molly, pořád balíš Sherlocka?_

-  **Ne, už naštěstí ne :) a vy?**

-  _Já miluji všechny do kterých se dá něco strčit.. I zbičovat._

-  **Do kterých jde něco strčit..? *Molly se zarazí***

-  _Molly zlato, ráda mučím některé lidi._

-  **Jo, já vím *špitne***

-  _V bordelu jde drb (Ne, že bych tam chodila), že žiješ s Jimem a Sebbym._

-  **Přesněji, oni bydlí u mě. Jim podpálil Sebbyho byt a pak ho uklidnil tím, že se nastěhovali ke mě.**

//Sherlock Holmes aktualizoval svůj stav: Zlomil se nám bičík, nemáte náhradní?

-  _Pro tebe a Johna vždycky ;)_

\- Stav se na 221B Baker street

-  _Můžu se přidat? Stejně jako ty vím, o věcech, které má John rád. :P_

**//Molly opustila konverzaci**

\- Jinak bych tě nezval ;)

-  _Můžu donést i pouta a spoustu dalších hračiček._

\- Uvidíme co stihneme použít.. ale víkend je dlouhý.

-  _Může se přece prodloužit.. Ten víkend._

\- Asi zavolám Johnovi do práce, že je nemocný...

-  _Jasně, to zní jako výborný nápad. Ještě lepší bude když si vlezeme do dortu, začneme předehru a pak vylezli a dokončili to s Johnem. :)_

-  **Hlavně ať trefí správný dort ;)**

\- Bylo by trapné kdyby ne.. dorty si obvykle objednává Mycroft. 

-  _To by mi nevadilo :3 I s malým šaškem jde hrát velké divadlo._

-  **Nechte Mycrofta být!!!**

\- Molly, na to, že jsi opustila konverzaci, tak dost komentuješ. A proč vůbec bráníš mého bratra?!

-  **Já jsem Anthea a svého šéfa vždycky bráním!**

-  _Jasně, vždycky se postavíš mezi něj a Grega :)_

\- Chudák Lestrade.. a to by si s Mycroftem rád vrznul a ty furt ležíš mezi nimi. To se nedělá, občas se musíte proházet.

-  **My se prohazujeme, ale do toho vám nic není.**

-  _Do čeho? Upřesnit!_

-  **Jaký je mezi námi třemi vztah.**

\- Nic není? O vašem vztahu si vypráví vtipy i Anderson. Divím se, že to ještě nebylo v novinách.

-  _(Anderson) : Ale jo bylo. Já to mám mezi výstřižky o Sherlockovy._

-  **Že se ještě divím...**

\- Andersone, nejsi mnou trochu posedlý? Je fajn, že mi věříš, ale já už se vrátil. Už by to mohlo skončit. Raději odsud vypadni..  Jo, Antheo, Greg říkal že si bere domů pouta, tak Mycroftovi moc nezrasujte zápěstí, špatně by se mu podepisovali dokumenty. 

-  **Jde to i tak ;)**

\- Jasně.

-  _Můžu dodat s růžovým lemováním, aby to moc netlačilo._

\- A chudák Greg měl tolik starostí, když ty pouta kradl ^^

-  _To je ale odvaha ;)_

-  **Nejsou růžové, ale černé. Jen pro upřesnění.**

\- Ty, co donesl Greg nebo ty, co i chce půjčit Irene?

-  **Ty které používáme.**

-  _Můžete mít obojí. Na ruce a nohy ;) :3_

-  **To už jsme taky dělali. Irene, myslela jsem, že umíte být originální.**

\- To zní jako pozvání. Irene, zkus to, ale uvědom si, že to Greg musí přežít.. Chci další případy. 

-  **Grega vám s Mycroftem nedáme!**

-  _Cože chceš? Další pády?_

-  **Hlavně vynechte ty dva.**

\- Tvoje? Už je trapný, že zakopáváš na rovný podlaze... a nalitý Greg taky často pad. Obvykle na Mycrofta. 

-  _Takže na Antheu._

-  **To s Mycroftem můžu potvrdit a to druhé nepopírám.**

\- Ehehehe

-  _???!!!_

\- Smích

-  _Já se nesměju.. A hlavně! Tohle je Tomův smích!!! Takže ho nepoužívej._

\- Benův smích neznám. :( :( :(

-  **Já Andrewův ano :3**

 


End file.
